Why Vendetta is Mean
by KendelldeeLovesManga
Summary: This is just Vendetta's horrible past...it stinks for her. It all started when she was in 2nd grade...
1. Exile

Vendetta woke up, yawning. She smiled…_an actual cheerful smile. _She stretched, and got out of bed. She looked outside to see Clamburg—a beautiful town with plenty of color, sunshine, and kids playing. Vendetta opened her window and stuck her head outside. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze ruffle her hair. _But this was Clamburg's past. Vendetta was a playful, smart little girl in the 2__nd__ grade, and everyone, minus her own mother, loved her._

Vendetta got ready for school—she put on her usual dress, and put up her hair into her usual pigtails. She walked sleepily down the steps to eat breakfast. Her mother, Whitney, scowled at her. "Hello, mother," Vendetta nervously said. Vendetta knew very well by now that her mother hated her. "Hello…oh, what's you're name again…" "Vendetta," Vendetta reminded her. Her mother constantly forgot her name, but she was used to it. "OK, Vendetta, would you wash the windows, polish the silverware, water the garden, and do everything else. Vendetta nodded her head, and went to work. Her stomach rumbled every time she would move, but she tried to ignore it. When she had finally finished, her mom threw her backpack at her and said, "Go to school, you stupid little girl." Vendetta ignored the stupid girl remark, she was going to school! School was Vendetta's favorite place to be, because she had all of her friends, she got to learn amazing things, and most of all, she got to be away from her cruel mother.

Vendetta ran to school. At the steps waiting for her was her best friend, Elizabeth, or Liz, for short. "Hey Vendetta!" Liz called. "Hey Liz!" They both ran to school together, laughing, and smiling. At the end of the day, they walked home together, like they ALWAYS did. "Vendetta, would you like to come over to my house today?" Liz asked. Vendetta had NEVER been to Liz's house before 'cause her mother never let her. Vendetta shuffled her feet. "I would love to…but you see…my mom…" Vendetta said. "Oh," Liz replied, disappointed. They were getting awfully close to Liz's house, so Liz had to go. "Bye, Vendetta!" Liz called, after she hugged her. "Bye…" Vendetta called, weakly. To her disappointment, Vendetta had to go home.

At the house, Vendetta gathered up the courage to ask her mom to go to Liz's house. "Hey…mom…can I g-go t-to Liz's house?" Vendetta stuttered. "Of course not, you stupid girl!" her mom growled. Vendetta started to get angry. "Why won't you EVER let me do what I want? I'm my own girl! And I'm NOT a stupid girl! I'm not you're servant either!" Vendetta clasped her hands over her mouth just as the words had escaped her mouth. Vendetta's mom slapped Vendetta on the face, and blood started to trickle down her cheek. Her mom also threw a suitcase at her. "JUST LEAVE MY PRESCENSE!" her mom roared. Vendetta scurried up to her room, and put in all her needs. When she went downstairs, her mom slapped her again, then kicked her out of the house.

Vendetta sighed as she dragged her suitcase on the ground. Cars whisked past her as she trudged along. Vendetta found a nice, cozy, abandoned burrow, and stayed there for the night, while she slept a night of dreamless sleep.


	2. Wounds

Vendetta awoke to the sound of cars racing down the highway. She frowned, remembering the quarrel she had with her mother last night. Her own mother had kicked her out of her own house last night. Plus, her cheek was crusted with dry blood where her mother had slapped her. She trudged sleepily outside of the old burrow and started to look around for healing herbs. She had learned about them yesterday in science. She looked around some more, and some more, and some—yes! There it was! Goldenrod! It was absolutely terrific for healing wounds!

Vendetta grabbed the precious plant, and ran over to the nearest stream. She dampened the leaves until they were soft and soggy. Then she ripped them up, until they looked so small, it looked as if someone had chewed them. She rubbed the ointment on her cheek.

Ow! Now her cheek stung! Vendetta sighed. It was so much easier just to walk over to a cabinet, and grab some Tylenol. She looked at her feet. "But I can't do that right now," she muttered to herself. She struggled to remember the correct medicine for pain…there wasn't any. She was just going to have to ignore it. But how could she ignore it when pain seemed to be searing throughout her entire body? Vendetta shrugged the thought away.

_ How about I get some medicine to store? That'll get my mind off the pain, and I'll have medicine whenever I need it! _Vendetta thought. Vendetta searched her mind for known medicines, and what they were used for.

She dove into her suitcase and found a pencil and paper. She wrote down all of the medicines she could remember. She muttered them aloud to herself, then gave a slight nod. She laughed as she realized if Maggie ever saw this list, she would tease Vendetta playfully about being a nerd. But, it did pay off to decide to listen to science class that day! She turned around to head back to the burrow, she could rest before she went herb hunting.

When she got there, she screamed with a mixture of shock, fear, and happiness. There, right in the burrow, was all the medicines she needed, all in little piles. On the floor was a little note. Puzzled, Vendetta picked it up, and read it. This is what is said:

Dear Vendetta,

I heard you reading the medicines aloud outside while I was taking a walk. Do you need them? I went to your house to see it you were there, but your mom chucked a sneaker at my head. It hurt! Oh, well. I'll see you at school on Monday!

From,

Marvin

Vendetta's emotions of shock and fear melted away into love. How thoughtful of Marvin to do that! The love that she was feeling overwhelmed her…and she fainted.


	3. Love

Vendetta awoke from her trance strangely happy. I mean, it's hard to be joyful when your mom has abused you for years, now you're a hobo, and you had just fainted. But, Vendetta had a plan. Oh, yes. She was going to go to Liz's house! Vendetta rubbed her hands together in delight. As you know by now, her mother NEVER let her go to Liz's house. Now, finally, she would be able to go to her best friend's house!

Vendetta ran all the way to Liz's house. Luckily, after walking with her after school so much, she knew where her house was. She proudly knocked on the door. Liz peeked outside, and when she saw Vendetta, she swung the door wide open. "Vendetta!" she cried. Vendetta hugged her. "Liz!" Vendetta replied. Liz motioned Vendetta to come inside. Vendetta stepped inside, and ran after Liz. Vendetta and Liz both ran into Liz's room, and started to chat.

"So," Liz began. "I thought your mom wouldn't let you come over." Vendetta hesitated for a moment. She couldn't tell Liz the truth, even if she was her best friend. Vendetta quickly came up with a lie. "Well, you see…" Vendetta started out. "My mom is starting to get a bit nicer lately, she decided it would be nice to let me come over." Beads of sweat trickled down Vendetta's forehead as she waited for Liz to reply. It came as a relief to Vendetta when Liz just shrugged. "Okay," Liz said.

Liz pulled out an old yearbook from when they were both in kindergarten. Liz sat down on her bed, and Vendetta sat next to her. Liz turned her gaze up to Vendetta's and smiled. She opened the book. Liz pointed to the first picture. It was Malachi. "Do you think he's cute?" she asked. Vendetta took this question as kind of a shock. "No!" Vendetta exclaimed. "Neither do I," Liz stated. Now Vendetta pointed to the second picture. It was Mort. "Do you think he's cute?" Vendetta questioned. Liz blushed. "O-oh, well, I-I d-don't know…" Liz stammered. Vendetta drew a heart sign in the air. "Ooh. You love Mort!" Vendetta cooed. "Do not!" Liz defended herself. Vendetta gave her a disbelieving look. Luz just ignored it, and moved on to the next picture.

The next picture was Marvin. "Do you think he's cute?" Liz asked. Vendetta blushed even harder than Liz. "You DO like him!" Liz's triumph was very clear. Vendetta threw her hands up in the air. "Okay! I give! I admit it! I kind of have a crush on Marvin…" Vendetta said. Liz cocked her head. "Kind of?" she countered. Vendetta blushed even more. "Okay! I LOVE HIM!" Vendetta yelled. Liz threw her hands up in the air. "Guess what? I LOVE MORT!"

There was a series of ridiculous things like this, and next thing you know, they were laughing so hard, they thought their lungs might explode.

Liz's mom called from upstairs, "Liz, sweetie! I need you to pack for our trip!" Liz groaned. "Sorry, Vendetta, you have to leave. I'm packing up for my trip to Vermont," Liz moaned. Vendetta tried not to show her disappointment. "That's okay," she said, even though she didn't mean it. Vendetta left Liz's house, her heart full of happiness, and started to daydream about Marvin.


	4. Home

Vendetta was sitting in her so called "home", thinking. Just thinking. She wanted to go live in a house, but how? She was a hobo, no money, no caring mother to look after her, no anything. She sighed inwardly and decided to walk around town; the town was rather small, cozy, but small. She brushed her hair the best she could with her fingers, and walked around.

After about five minutes of walking around, she saw a big, gothic style manor. She paused mid-step, and stared at in awe. She sighed. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "No, it's not…" a voice behind her whispered in fright. Vendetta jumped. She turned around. It was Marion. "Oh…" Vendetta gasped. "You scared me…" Marion ignored her. Instead, she was looking right at the house. "Do you know the story behind that house?" she asked without taking her eyes off of it. Vendetta shrugged. "No, should I?" she asked. Marion whipped her head around. "Yes!" Marion cried. Then, she started the story…

Anthony looked around his manor. Everything seemed to be in order. He almost began to cry, his gothic life was about to come to an end. But he held back the tears. His physic abilities made it clear—he had to die…or the world might come to an end. He savored the last moments of his life before he collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

"No one knows how he died," Marion said. "But rumor has it that his spirit still haunts that very house." Marion finished her speech by pointing her shaking finger to the house. Marion left Vendetta without another word.

Vendetta rolled her eyes. Spirits? No way! She grinned. No body dared live in this house! It was open! Vendetta quickly ran all the way back to her cardboard box, grabbed her stuff and ran inside.

The house was absolutely magnificent! It was all set, even though it did need a good dusting. It even had a TV, complete with a remote! Vendetta clapped her hands in happiness. She plopped down on the couch with the remote, and flicked the TV on. Unfortunately, the channel it turned on to was the news. "Ugh! So boring!" Vendetta growled. She was about to change the channel, until the most horrifying, shocking, terrifying news ever was broadcasted right that very second…


	5. Death

The reporter looked at the viewers grimly. Vendetta rolled her eyes, and was a bout to change to channel until…

"Today, we have depressing news. A little girl by the name of Elizabeth 'Liz' Stormbrook, died today from a major car accident. Her mother, Josie Stormbrook, also died, while her father is in the hospital." Vendetta blinked. It couldn't be her Liz! It just couldn't be! She paused as the reporter continued. "Their car flipped over on it's back while trying to avoid hitting a stray dog right in the middle of the street. Their car was found right inside the Vermont State Line." Then, a picture of Liz and her family was shown.

Tears streamed down Vendetta's face as the realization dawned upon her. Liz, her best friend, was dead. She ran into the nearest room and sobbed. Just sobbed.

"Why, Liz? How could you do this to me? We're best friends!" Vendetta shrieked. Her sadness quickly turned into a scorching anger. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you aren't now, are you!" She threw a pillow at the door. She took another pillow, and starting to punch it with all her might. "This is for lying to me! This is for not being alive! This is for leaving me when I'm in my time of need! How do you like that? Huh? HUH?" Vendetta stopped punching the pillow, broke down and burst into tears. She knew in her heart that Liz didn't choose to die. She knew that Liz was the greatest friend a girl could ever acquire. She was mourning until…a husky voice was heard behind her.

"Hello, there. What's wrong?" the voice asked. Vendetta jumped. "You seem upset." It concluded. Vendetta swung her head around, eyes red from crying. "Of course I look upset! Do you not understand a girl…" she paused, her mouth wide open. Right in front of her was a very large hamster. And by very large, I mean bigger than a small fridge large. He was looking down, eyes full of sympathy. "Um..uh…wow." Vendetta stated. She clicked her tongue. "You're…um…large…aren't you? I'll bet you get that a lot…though…" Vendetta said, stunned. "Actually, no." The hamster replied. He sighed. "Many people don't come down to this place. Ever since good old Anthony died…well, people stopped coming here." Realization fled into the hamster's eyes, and her looked at Vendetta in shock. "You're not afraid of me?" He asked in surprise. Vendetta sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath. "Well." She began. "I'm not really quite sure, yet. Just as long as you're not going to eat me or kill me in any way, I'm good." Vendetta narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to eat me…right?" she asked cautiously. Grudge laughed. "Me? Eat you? No way! The only thing I eat are peanuts and onions. And grape punch, occasionally. Besides, I like having company here."

The hamster's face was full of worry, again. "You never answered my question. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Vendetta's heart was full of grief again. "Well, I had a best friend…" she started, before the hamster interrupted. "Oh, really? Where does your best friend live?" the hamster questioned. Vendetta's eyes filled with tears. She forced herself to look the hamster straight in the eye. "My best friend, Liz…is…is…she's dead." Vendetta didn't know what made her do it, but she dove straight into the hamster's shaggy arms. "She's dead, hamster! She will never, ever come back!" She fell to her knees and bawled. She bawled with all the grief, anguish, concern, and anger ever felt inside a young girl's heart.

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Yeah, sorry about killing off Liz. I had to think of someone to kill off that really meant a lot to Vendetta. If you liked Liz's character, sorry. And the hamster is Grudge, if you didn't know already. And, I made him speak. It's a lot easier to write this chapter when he speaks. **


End file.
